Mass Effect: Drabble Collection
by Ovo
Summary: A collection of 100-word-ficbits that will contain all sorts and shall be updated as often as new drabbles are written.
1. Wetware

**_Wetware_**

"What is that?" Shepard asked.

"An amp." It was the find of a lifetime. Kaidan had never imagined he would live to see one in person, let alone get his hands on one. "An asari-make _Savant X_ biotic amplifier."

"Wait... You want to stick something that we found in a _mad scientist__'s_ lab _in your brain_?" Ash demanded to know, "Have you _flipped_?"

A quick glance at Shepard found that she had turned an interesting shade of green as he briskly replaced his old amp. Catching his look, the commander promised, "If that thing turns you crazy, I _shoot_ you."

* * *

**Working Title**: Wetware

**Inspiration**: I found Kaidan's_ Savant X_ in Dr. Heart's lab. Technically Garrus was there, but...

**Noteworthy**: Main!Shepard.

**Disambiguation**: Soldiers do not understand biotics. Sadface!

**Published**: Originally to the KAST, now here.

_Derivative work of material © BioWare, Electronic Arts._


	2. For Science!

**_For Science!_**

"If you keep me waiting much longer, it damn well better be the end of the galaxy."

The moment Alenko left, Shepard slid into her chair and pulled up her research notes. The commander may not have been a scientist in any way, shape, or form, but _damn_ if she didn't notice cause and effect. She'd have to wait til Ilos to get to the _effect_ bit... yet, judging by what she had recorded so far, sexually frustrated biotics could very well be the Alliance's greatest untapped weapon.

With nothing to do but wait, Shepard rubbed her hands together gleefully.

* * *

**Working Title**: _For Great Science!_

**Inspiration**: I turned Kaidan down to see what he'd say. And... well... heh.

**Noteworthy**: I am a bad person?

**Disambiguation**: Not-Quite-Main!Shepard, but may as well be.

**Published**: First to the KAST, now here.

_Derivative work of material © BioWare, Electronic Arts._


	3. Conscientious Objectivity

_**Conscientious Objectivity**_

Shepard stormed through the ship, turning heads as she did. Most of the crew hadn't even seen her before they... well, _saw _her. Donnelly's sharp whistle died on his lips under her withering glare.

The commander slapped the door to Miranda's cabin when the metal failed to open fast enough to appease her, and pressed through before it fully opened.

"I am _not_ wearing these," she snarled, hurling the Cerberus uniform over Miranda's meticulous desk. Miranda flicked her eyes up from the bundle of cloth on her desk, and quirked one perfect eyebrow at Shepard's state of undress.

"Obviously not."

* * *

**Working Title**: _Necessities_

**Inspiration**: My Shepard has issues with Cerberus.

**Noteworthy**: May show up as part of a bigger work, but maybe not.

**Disambiguation**: I dunno. Anything unclear? XD

__

Derivative work of material Bioware, Electronic Arts.


	4. Sexual Dimorphism

_**Sexual Dimorphism**_

"So Alenko..."

Kaidan didn't know why, but Wrex was making a habit of trapping him in increasingly uncomfortable conversations on the elevators.

"Yeah?"

"I can't help but notice that Shepard and Williams are more forward than you are in a fight."

"Well..." Kaidan wouldn't argue there. "Yeah, you're right, I guess."

"Far be it from me to make sweeping generalizations about other species, but it seems to me that human sexual dimorphism favors females in terms of combat strength." Wrex gave a disinterested shrug, getting straight to the point. "I'm just saying, you might want to do something about that."

* * *

**Working Title**: _Elevators I  
_

**Inspiration**: Gender studies fascinate me. I can stare at them for hours.

**Noteworthy**: Wrex!

**Disambiguation**: This was plotted as Wrex getting back at Kaidan for the generalization about krogan. For fun, not because he needed to. He probably doesn't even care about human sexual dimorphism. XD

__

Derivative work of material Bioware, Electronic Arts.


	5. Bridge 3

_**Bridge 3**_

"I dreamt I died and ended up working for Cerberus.

"It's not funny. The Collectors were culling humans to make a Human-Reaper hybrid...

"...the only person I could trust was an insane biotic...

"...and you hated my guts."

"Huh."

"You don't seem all that bothered by this."

"Should I be?"

"_I_ am."

"What can I say? I'm glad I was in there somewhere."

There was something Kaidan wasn't telling her. Lifting her arm, Shepard glared at the IV tube trailing off her wrist.

"I'm doped up on something, aren't I?"

"Yeah... quite a bit of it."

"Son of a _bitch_."

* * *

**Working Title**: _Bridge 3_

**Inspiration**: Mostly Shepard dying.

**Noteworthy**: When I wrote _Bridge_, I originally planned it in two parts - the second part being the "real world." Never wrote the second part, but this was what got written of a _third_ part that came to mind, where Shepard obviously lives. I scrapped it, especially as an ending, because I liked the bleak obscurity that the first and second part offered. But I liked the exchange, and it was just under 100 words, so I padded it out and a drabble it became.

**Disambiguation**: Despite the title, this is not the end to _Bridge_. Unless you want it to be, in which case I can't really stop you, can I?

_Derivative work of material © BioWare, Electronic Arts._


	6. Real World Heroes

_**Real World Heroes**_

"... and you know what else? I met Commander Shepard again. She's really nice, I think you'd like her. She even let me take her picture this time, see?"

Conrad Verner liked to think his wife would approve of Commander Shepard.

"She's like you, in a lot of ways. She's brave and she's strong and she helped save Eden Prime from the geth, just like you did. Oh, I told you that last time, didn't I?"

Conrad reverently set the bouquet before the grave marker.

"It's not like I'm not forgetting you or anything. See? I brought more flowers ..."

* * *

**Working Title**: _Conrad Verner_

**Inspiration**: I know that Conrad is supposed to merely be a silly fanboy with delusions of Shepard, but I honestly wondered if there was something more to it than that. The rest is drabble.

**Noteworthy**: While I doubt this is what was intended and I'm aware that Conrad talks about his wife in the present tense, up to and including "she paid for my ticket off world," I think this is still plausible. Inheritance and he's still talking about her as if she were there and all.

**Disambiguation**: Not a creepy killer take, unless you, well... really want to read it like that. O_o

_Derivative work of material © BioWare, Electronic Arts._


	7. Conspiracy Theory

_**Conspiracy Theory**_

"I don't see how you can be so calm about all this."

"Why shouldn't I be?" Her eyes sparkled with mislaid mirth; she spoke as though she were discussing the weather. "I've been dead once already."

"This was a mistake." There were too many things he couldn't say that needed to be said. Pushing his chair back, he pinged the sentry.

Her voice stopped him at the door. "Kaidan."

Glancing back, he found Shepard studying the chains between her manacles with vague disinterest.

"The Alliance didn't come after me until _after_ I left Cerberus," she reminded him. "Watch your back."

* * *

**Working Title**: _Chains_

**Inspiration**: It has occurred to me, as it has occurred to others, that Cerberus is merely an Alliance front. Or that the Alliance is merely a Cerberus front.

**Noteworthy**: And it's only just now that I wonder what happened to the rest of the crew. Huh.

**Disambiguation**: It's, uh... pretty straightforward, right?

_Derivative work of material © BioWare, Electronic Arts._


	8. Don't Think This Changes Anything

**Don't Think This Changes Anything**

She'd collapsed rather thank ask for help. Or maybe, she'd collapsed rather than ask for _his_ help. Her medigel sink was dry, and she'd apparently thought she could trek back to the _Normandy_ by force of will alone.

Ash ran on ahead. Kaidan worked quickly to staunch the bleeding, imagining perhaps that Shepard's withering glare softened by the time he was done and gathering her up in his arms.

"You're still a damn biotic," she hissed against his breastplate.

"Never thought there was any doubt."

He'd had his share of ignorant CO's; one more wasn't going to ruin his life.

* * *

**Working Title**: MEDrabblePrompt

**Prompt**: _Don't Think This Changes Anything_

**Noteworthy**: I bring my own drama, why would I need BioWare's?

**Disambiguation**: Early ME1, in theory.

**Published:** On the ME_Challenge Insanity Round (May 4, 2011), LiveJournal.

_Derivative work of material © BioWare, Electronic Arts._


	9. Absolute

**Absolute**

So much of them were lost.

Their hope for salvation, for mere survival, had dwindled to nothing. Their vast civilization had been reduced to dust. They had no future and no longer had a past.

They were a handful strong, weak yet from their long sleep. Many among them questioned what good would come of their borrowed time. Two simply knelt amongst the dead and could not be roused.

Only one looked ahead, beyond their species' end. Only one realized what worth they could be, not for themselves, but for future life. Only one gathered them forth and into history.

* * *

**Working Title**: MEDrabblePrompt2

**Prompt**: _Absolute_

**Noteworthy**: Have I mentioned how I love the Protheans lately? ...no?

**Disambiguation**: Ilos. :(

**Published**: On the ME_Challenge Insanity Round (May 4, 2011), LiveJournal.

_Derivative work of material © BioWare, Electronic Arts._


	10. Maternal Instincts

**Maternal Instincts**

She could hate him for this, like she could hate the baby for getting in the way of her career and getting her grounded again. But Kaidan somewhere out in the galaxy, righting wrongs or whatever it was that spacers did, and she was the one who decided to keep the baby.

She didn't know what he'd think, or what to tell him. They'd never discussed children, or a family. With modern medicine, they shouldn't have had to until they were ready, if they were ever ready. If he cared.

Still, Ashley smiled wearily as the newborn nuzzled her chest.

* * *

**Working Title**: Drabble 2

**Prompt**: _Kaidan, Children  
_

**Noteworthy**: There's a story behind this. I may get there some day.

**Disambiguation**: In case there's any doubt here whatsoever: Ashley is not the name of any Shepard of mine.

**Published**: On the ME_Challenge Insanity Round (June 16th, 2011), LiveJournal.

_Derivative work of material © BioWare, Electronic Arts._


	11. Excuses

_**Excuses  
**_

"I was dead at the time."

Centimeters from her face, the turian ambassador's nose flared. "This is not a game, _Lieutenant_."

"Alright. I was on the moon," she thumbed at the admiral standing beside her, "with Steve."

The turian left in a huff.

"Now for the good news." Hackett smiled down at her. Shepard sank deeper into his plush office chair. "You're being promoted."

Dread turned to suspicion. Shepard flicked her gaze between the billet that had appeared in his hand and the admiral's face. "Sir, if you continue to reward me for bad behavior, I may become very confused."

* * *

**Working Title**:_ Steve  
_

**Prompt**: _I Was Dead at the Time_

**Noteworthy**: Yay, Hackett!

**Disambiguation**: The prompt was Eddie Izzard. It practically wrote itself.

**Published:** On the ME_Challenge Insanity Round (August 15th, 2011), LiveJournal.

_Derivative work of material © BioWare, Electronic Arts._


	12. Automatonophobia

**Automatonophobia**

Whatever she was, she wasn't human.

Not anymore.

Pieces of her had been replaced, augmented, or removed altogether. She was wired, inside and out. Her face was that of a dead woman.

A hand squeezed Shepard's shoulder – warm, familiar, comforting, and entirely unwelcome. Undaunted, Kaidan pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on her shoulder. Under the circumstances, she might have shoved him off... Yet, she couldn't stop staring; couldn't stop trembling.

For two years, Ashley Williams had been missing in action, killed on Virmire. For two years, the geth had kept her, and remade her in their image.

* * *

**Working Title**: -

**Prompt**: _It's Like One of Those Bad Dreams_

**Noteworthy**: There's a story here, too.

**Disambiguation**: Does not take ME2 into consideration.

**Published:** On the ME_Challenge Insanity Round (August 20th, 2011), LiveJournal.

_Derivative work of material © BioWare, Electronic Arts._


	13. Moment of Truth

_**Moment of Truth  
**_

_"Go!"_

The mad scramble seemed a fools gamble, but, for a brief moment, in sight of _Normandy_'s airlock, Shepard dreamed they'd make it. The others did – before the inner portal of the alien ship slammed against her chest, pinning her in place with enough force to crack bone. She tasted blood... _human_ blood. Her own blood.

She met Kaidan's gaze, and smiled with a painful shrug. The shock on his face lasted long enough for her to wrest her weapon free. Hand shaking, she took aim as he started to move, and – with one shot – closed the door between them.

* * *

**Working Title**: _N/A_

**Prompt**: _Every Second Counts_

**Noteworthy**: Oh, I'll write happy drabbles... someday.

**Disambiguation**: Aliens are shifty critters.

**Published**: On the ME_Challenge Insanity Round (September 15th, 2011), LiveJournal.

_Derivative work of material © BioWare, Electronic Arts._


	14. Never Mind

**_Never Mind_**

"Hey, Alenko?"

The Virmire sunlight glared off his visor, reflecting the idyllic beach surrounding them. She couldn't see his face, just his mouth, which twitched at the corner before he answered.

"Yeah?"

They crouched in the sand, battle-ready, waiting for Shepard to finish her last minute synch with Kirrahe. Ashley bit her lip. Bereft of jokes (_there's this gunnery chief I know..._) or a decent couplet (_human red blood, turian blue; I kinda fancy you_) to calm her nerves, her resolve crumbled away.

"Never mind."

The last thing he needed right now was to be distracted by her stupid feelings.

* * *

**Working Title**: _N/A_

**Prompt**: _Never Mind  
_

**Noteworthy**: I was proud of the poem bit? XD

**Disambiguation**: -

**Published**: On the ME_Challenge Insanity Round (October 12th, 2011), LiveJournal.

_Derivative work of material © BioWare, Electronic Arts._


	15. I Regret Nothing

**_I Regret Nothing_**

"Hey," Shepard said, emphasizing the word with a solid smack to his chestplate. Her hand left a dark smudge, almost black in the dim light.

Kaidan jerked awake. He struggled for a moment, disoriented, then fell back into her arms; once he stopped thrashing, Shepard set her chin upon his shoulder, watching the barricade.

"Want'd you t'know," he mumbled; interrupted by a coughing fit, he cleared his throat, before rasping clearly, "I don't regret any of it."

"Don't give me that." Shepard replied. Pressing her face to his neck, she felt his pulse flutter against her lips. "Just keep breathing."

* * *

**Working Title**: _N/A_

**Prompt**: _I Regret Nothing__  
_

**Noteworthy**: Spotted a challenge in a normally silly prompt.

**Disambiguation**: -

**Published**: On the ME_Challenge Insanity Round (October 13th, 2011), LiveJournal.

_Derivative work of material © BioWare, Electronic Arts._


	16. It Was Perfect

_**It Was Perfect**_

"Rumor has it you groped Alenko," Shepard said, casually as though discussing the mod she was installing on her rifle.

"'Groped' is an overstatement."

"Yeah?"

Ashley put down her own piece and sighed, gripping the table. "It was an accident," as an afterthought, she tacked on, "_ma'am_."

It was nigh impossible to know when Shepard was being official. Alenko appeared to have taken it all in stride, but that didn't mean he did.

"Did you get a feel or didn't you?"

..._not _official_,_ then. "Damn straight, I did."

"Was it perfect or what?"

That earned a heartfelt cackle. "Hell, yeah."

* * *

**Working Title**: _N/A_

**Prompt**: _I held it in my hands/it was perfect  
_

**Noteworthy**: See Also: Prompt 6 'Bets Off' in the Kaidan Prompt Project.

**Disambiguation**: Read it however you like!

**Published**: On the ME_Challenge Insanity Round (October 26th, 2011), LiveJournal.

_Derivative work of material © BioWare, Electronic Arts._


	17. Not Dying

**_Not Dying_**

"_Dying_."

"I know when someone's dying." Kaidan scoffed. "You? Are not dying."

She was draped over the bed, the back of one hand dramatically poised upon her forehead. She crooned a sound that, under any other circumstances, would have squeezed his heart. "All is dark."

"Shepard, _enough_." Leaning over her, he swatted her hand away. "You can live without blowing shit up for two weeks. You'll just have to think of something better to do."

"Like _wha-mrph_?" Exasperated, Kaidan interrupted her with a soft kiss. When he pulled away, she half-scowled, half-pouted.

"Gonna need a bit more convincing than that."

* * *

**Working Title**: _N/A_

**Prompt**: _You're Not Dying. You Just Can't Think Of Anything Better To Do.  
_

**Noteworthy**: Yay, shore leave fic!

**Disambiguation**: The prompt comes from Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Could not resist.

**Published**: On the ME_Challenge Insanity Round (November 9th, 2011), LiveJournal.

_Derivative work of material © BioWare, Electronic Arts._


	18. Negotiations

_**Negotiations**_

"Spit it out."

"It's the Alliance negotiators, sir." His aide looked incredulous, as though he wanted to laugh but didn't dare. "They're here."

Darius waved the man off and stood from his desk, making his way to the landing. He had specifically arranged himself the high ground, to intimidate the Alliance's men. He breathed deep, and leaned casually against the railing.

And nearly choked on his own breath in surprise. The woman below glanced up, shooting him an unnerving grin at his obvious astonishment; her entire entourage was decked out in pink phoenix armor.

Darius had lost the high ground.

* * *

**Working Title**: _N/A_

**Prompt**: _Pretty in Pink  
_

**Noteworthy**: There's an Eddie Izzard reference up there.

**Disambiguation**: Challenging Darius in Phoenix armor has become a standard of my _Mass Effect_ experience.

**Published**: On the ME_Challenge Insanity Round (November 26th, 2011), LiveJournal.

_Derivative work of material © BioWare, Electronic Arts._


	19. No Time

**_No Time_**

"Whatever you're doing isn't working," Shepard remarked, a dangerous edge to her voice.

"If you've got a better idea-" Alenko instantly regretted his statement as she reached over his shoulder, grabbed a handful of wire, and _pulled_. "_Don't_-"

The countdown stopped. The bomb did not incinerate them. Fifteen minutes of built-up tension found its release as Kaidan turned and shoved his CO to the ground.

"You are _fucking insane_, you know that?"

Shepard dropped the wires, instead tangling her fingers in his hair, dragging him down to kiss him, shaking as hard as he was. "We're _fucking alive_, aren't we?"

* * *

**Working Title**: _N/A_

**Prompt**: _"You did WHAT?"/No Time/Kisses/Small Comforts  
_

**Noteworthy**: So I managed to fit four prompts into one drabble. Personal record!

**Disambiguation**: Uh. So I only realized how this could be read _after_ I'd published it. In my head, Kaidan was just pissed. Read it however you like!

**Published**: On the ME_Challenge Insanity Round (November 30th, 2011), LiveJournal.

_Derivative work of material © BioWare, Electronic Arts._


	20. Now or Never

_**Now or Never  
**_

They hadn't had time to hash it out, between duty and a small ship. Serving together put them on hold. As it was, Ashley caught him half awake over a late breakfast, while Shepard was asleep and the rest of the deck was mostly empty.

It was now or never. Because it couldn't be never, she slid the photo across the table. Kaidan glanced at it. Ashley chewed her lip as he flipped it to check the back, before studying the beaming toddler it portrayed. He squinted, perplexed. Oblivious. "He's cute."

_Now or never_. Ashley swallowed her fear. "He's yours."

* * *

**Working Title**: _News_

**Prompt**: _Tea Time/Father/Responsibility/You Heartbreaker/Travelling Soldier_

**Noteworthy**: Follows drabble _Maternal Instincts_, #10 in this collection.

**Disambiguation**: -

**Published**: On the ME_Challenge Insanity Round (December 15th, 2011), LiveJournal.

_Derivative work of material ©_ _BioWare_, _Electronic Arts._


	21. Blade's Edge

**Blade's Edge**

She shoved her hands in her pockets, watching the sun set over the ridge and stain the clouds with blood. "Go home, Alenko."

"Haven't you been listening?" he scoffed. The pain in his voice was transparent. "You _are_ my home."

Despite the familiar view, no one living on Mindoir knew her now. Yet, if Kaidan found her, the Alliance admiralty couldn't be far behind him.

His hand was warm on her shoulder. If she turned around, it would be over.

"I'm not asking you to understand, I'm telling you to leave." All at once, Sovereign whispered up her spine. "_Please_."

* * *

**Working Title**: _Nine_

**Prompt**: _Part of me, Let go, Old spaces, New faces, Moving on, Sun, Scars of your love, Keep up, AWOL_

**Noteworthy**: Nine out of ten prompts. A personal best!

**Disambiguation**: -

**Published**: On the ME_Challenge Insanity Round (February 3rd, 2012), LiveJournal.

_Derivative work of material ©_ _BioWare, Electronic Arts._


	22. Bonding

**_Bonding_**

"It's hideous."

"You said you wanted to see it..."

"I know what I said, but it's still hideous."

"Yeah, well, it's part of me, so take it or leave it." Kaidan swiftly snatched her wandering hand. "Hey, hey... I didn't say you could _touch_ it."

"Come on... Why'd you whip it out if you didn't want me to feel it?"

"Because you said you wanted to _see_ it!"

"You're a damn tease, Alenko." In response to that, the biotic snapped his amp back into its jack, audibly; Shepard turned a shade of green, resealing her rations packet. "And that's disgusting."

* * *

**Working Title**: I don't remember. D:_  
_

**Inspiration**: I just have this groovy fascination with biotics. :D

**Noteworthy**: This was sitting around on my computer for two years now. It was among the first things I wrote, it was simply missing two words to be a full drabble, which has since been corrected. I guess the innuendo is a little forced, but there you have it.

**Disambiguation**: -

_Derivative work of material © BioWare, Electronic Arts._


	23. Communique

_**Communique**_

Shepard,

You know these messages are screened. Please stop writing haiku to my dick.

-Kaidan

* * *

**Working Title**: _Message_

**Inspiration**: First idea to crop up whilst testing out fic on Tumblr.

**Noteworthy**: Technically, this isn't a drabble, but it's the shortest thing I've written, clocking in at 15 words.

**Disambiguation**: This would be part of the same continuity as _Across the Universe_, if I got to expanding it. It has to do with screening for Indoctrination and this particular Shepard being... well... a pain in the neck while in quarantine. None of that comes across, naturally.

**Published**: March 10th, 2012, on Tumblr.

_Derivative work of material © BioWare, Electronic Arts._


	24. Cream

**_Cream_**

"That is _way_ too much whipped cream."

In response to her criticism of his cooking, Kaidan skimmed two fingers' worth of said whipped cream off the top of the pie and dolloped it on her nose.

Crossing her eyes, Ashley stared at the puff of white stuck to her face. Arching one eyebrow, she shifted her gaze to Kaidan, who, ignoring her, hid a cheeky grin behind the act of lapping the excess fluff off his fingers.

With measured deliberation, she gathered the stuff off her nose; clearing her throat, she smiled sweetly and held the cream out to him.

* * *

**Working Title**: _Whipped Cream_

**Inspiration**: There's this story in my head I want to get out, and it involves shore leave. I don't know if I'd have written this bit into it, considering, but there you go._  
_

**Noteworthy**: Fluff!

**Disambiguation**: -

**Published**: March 22nd, 2012, on Tumblr.

_Derivative work of material © BioWare, Electronic Arts._


	25. Best Feeling Ever

**Best Feeling Ever**

The mattress shifted, and Shepard was immediately awake. Through adrenaline, it took several long, tense moments for her to recognize there was no danger, past the ever looming threat of a court-martial. Alenko's warm breath rolled off her neck, followed by his lips.

Lifting her head to squint at her terminal display, she skimmed past the news feed to focus on the time.

_01:34, Arcturus Standard._

The commander buried her face in her pillow and huffed a sigh, ignoring the hand that was creeping merrily on its way beneath her undershirt. "I take it you no longer have a headache."

* * *

**Working Title**: Headache

**Inspiration**: I had a headache, then it went away. :D

**Noteworthy**: -

**Disambiguation**: -

**Published**: April 4th, 2012, on Tumblr.

_Derivative work of material © BioWare, Electronic Arts._


	26. Rumors

_**Rumors**_

"_Good_ morning!"

Shepard met Williams' cheerful salutation one half-raised eyebrow. The younger soldier settled comfortably into the chair across the table, humming as she organized her tray, far too perky at far too early in the morning.

"Did you know," Williams chirped, swiping a spoonful of vanilla cream pudding off Shepard's plate, "that you and Lieutenant Alenko are having hot, illicit sex in the main battery right now?"

Shepard regarded the gunnery chief over the rim of her mug. Swallowing her tea, she returned to analyzing the logistics report on her lap. "Hope he's enjoying it more than I am."

* * *

**Working Title**: _Rumors _

**Inspiration**: Fun with hearsay.

**Noteworthy**: -

**Disambiguation**: -

**Published**: April 21st, 2012, on Tumblr.

_Derivative work of material © BioWare, Electronic Arts._


	27. Mrs Williams

**_Mrs. Williams_**

Ashley didn't know what drove her mother to... well, _mother_ grown Alliance _marines_ like they were the neighborhood kids sleeping over. Nevertheless, she found Kaidan on the overstuffed living room sofa, engrossed in an oversized tome across his lap, with a large plate of freshly baked cookies on the end table at his elbow.

It was beyond ridiculous.

"What's that you're reading?" she asked, "The _Normandy_ tech manual?"

"Nah." Her stalwart lieutenant spun a cookie between his fingers absently. "The captions on your baby pictures."

Ashley realized her mouth was agape when it snapped shut of its own volition. "_Mom_."

* * *

**Working Title**:_ Mom_

**Inspiration**: Mother's Day.

**Noteworthy**: In my head, Ash's mom unofficially adopts both Shepard and Kaidan and gives them all the mothering that estranged children need.

**Disambiguation**: Has to do with a shore leave fic (no relation to _Cream_) that I've made no progress on.

**Published**: May 13th, 2012, on Tumblr.

_Derivative work of material © BioWare, Electronic Arts._


	28. Language

_**Language**_

"_Fuck_!"

The shrill exclamation echoed through the small cabin. Three marines twisted in their seats to get a better look at the unassuming asari scientist in their midst. Under their scrutiny, Liara shifted, nervously flicking her gaze to each one in turn. Chief Williams and Lieutenant Alenko exchanged a glance before the former eyed the floor and the latter eyed the ceiling. Shepard simply stared at her, eyebrow raised.

Liara abruptly studied her hands, entwining her fingers. "That... is the correct expression, yes?"

"Yep," Shepard murmured. Rubbing her eyes, she turned back to the problem at hand. "That's the one."

* * *

**Working Title**:_ Fuck  
_

**Inspiration**: -

**Noteworthy**: I have a notion that Liara tries to learn English/Galactic to fit in and understand the culture. I also have a notion that Joker is the one that teaches her.

**Disambiguation**: -

**Published**: May 15th, 2012, on Tumblr.

_Derivative work of material © BioWare, Electronic Arts._


End file.
